


Purrfect Punortunity

by Novel_Scribe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce and Selina's back and forth, Cat Puns, Decided to play with a different writing style, Don't like let me know, Hints to BatCat, If you like or dislike, Let me know either way, Tim is just precious, Tim joins in, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: Bruce and Tim go to Selina for some information and during their normal back and forth commitary Tim see's an opportunity to add to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, never will, purely for the fun of writing.

"Get changed, we're heading out to find Selina on her night job to get some important information." was the first thing Tim heard as he entered the bat cave.

Speeding down the stairs Tim questioned Bruce as he went to change. "What info do we need to get from her?"

"It's for a drug bust. A new drug thing's come to Gotham which Selina had overheard while she had been laying out her next theft so we're going in for an information trade with her." Bruce informed as Tim changed into his suit.

Tim nodded in understanding as he came around the curtain he used to change behind. "Lets go." he simply said, the two hoping into the batmobil and heading into the night to meet up with a certain theif.

~ 0 ~

"Well if it isn't the Bat, oh and with my precious kitten too. What can I do for you two boys?" the woman practically purred in greeting as the two males stepped out of the shadows to greet the cat theif.

"Selina." Bruce simply said in greeting while Tim, with a light blush coloring his cheeks from being called the woman's precious kitten, gave a small wave as his greeting.

Setting her with a piercing stare the Bat answered. "You can tell us everything you know about the new drug ring that has entered Gotham."

"Ah come now darling," Selina began, answering with a lazy smirk across her face. "where would the fun be in just telling you what you want to know." as she spoke she slowly circled the man, who in turn kept his eyes oh her, only turning his head when needed.

"I could always make you tell me what I need." he replied with a ghost of a grin playing across his lips.

The lazy smirk grew more into a predatory grin at Bruce's words. "You think you can get this cat to meow?" she questioned coming to a stop infront of the Bat.

Bruce's response was to co co his head ever so slightly and reply with, "you scratch my back, I scratch yours."

So focused on their back and forth the two seemingly having forgotten about the current boy wonder, who had been off to the side watching the entire interaction, that is until he spoke up.

Singing under his breath just loudly enough for the two adults to hear, "I got a bad scratch fever, the cat scratch fever."

Bruce's response to Tim adding onto his and Selina's little back and forth, especially with a line from Cat Scratch Fever, was to give him such a blank look to as if say, "really Tim? Really?"

Selina, on the other hand, was grinning and reached out to give the boy a hug while saying, "ah Kitten~!" in an almost purr.

Shrinking in on himself, ever so slightly, Tim tried to duck away from the hug Selina was trying to give to him, but with no help from Bruce, Selina was easily able to force the hug onto the bird. With Tim facing away from the woman's body and her head resting atop the boys. Leaving no means of escape Tim was forced to put up with the hug he was receiving from the cat burglar.

Clearing his throat to catch the cat and birds attention once again onto himself Bruce spoke. "Selina, the information."

A pout graced Selina's lips. "Aw, spoilsport." Selina said in a degeted tone releasing Tim before getting to the topic of why they came to meet up for the night.


End file.
